Raindrops
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: Jonathan Crane Watches The Rain And Wonders What The Infamous "Mad Hatter" Is Doing To Him... Jonathan X Jervis


_**Raindrops.**_

_A/N: *giggles* I Wrote This Thanks To A Prompt From Muse Bunnies (Thanks So Much!)_

_Rain._ It wasn't like Jonathan hated it or anything, he just…didn't see it as others do.

He never could understand the idiotic teenage girls who sat at their windows and stared at the rain, sighing as if their life was the most melancholy thing in the world. Though he had to admit, it had its charms.

He sat outside on the back porch of his newest hideout, an Edgar Allen Poe book laid out on one of his long legs, thankful of the extended roof that shielded him –not to mention his book- from the harsh downpour.

He let a small smile grace his features as he took note of Jervis, who, for the past few weeks had been living with him. (His own previous hideout destroyed)

Jervis had been standing by the gate for almost five minutes, staring up at the sky curiously. He seemed oblivious to the rain that by now must have soaked him to the bone. Jonathan thought it slightly strange, having never really seen Jervis stand still for more than thirty seconds at a time.

He sighed, placing his bookmark back into his book and placing it onto his chair. He stepped off the deck, cringing as his clothes were almost instantly drenched. He approached Jervis, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jervis jumped slightly, staring at Jonathan with wide eyes. The expression unnerved Jonathan slightly, but he feigned being indifferent.

"You're going to catch a cold, do you know that?" He asked, his tone unreadable. Jervis simply shrugged and gazed back up at the sky, his hair plastered to his face.

"Do you think there's a god, Jonathan?" He asked quietly. Jonathan was taken aback, nearly falling over himself in surprise. Where on earth had such a question come from? The most intellectual question that Jervis had ever really posed for him was if he could borrow his tools for a new prototype of mind control chip.

Jervis tilted his head back, smiling faintly as the heavy raindrops rolled off his face and hat, which was still perched tightly on the top of his head. Jonathan frowned. For once, he had no snarky comment, no insults to fling…nothing…

He didn't like it.

He tugged gently on Jervis' coat arm, trying to coax him into the house.

"A peculiar question Jervis, but that's not important right now. What's important now is getting you inside and changing your clothes so you don't catch your death out here…" He still tried to sound indifferent, assuming his affection for the smaller man equaled weakness. Jervis nodded and stepped off towards the door, his feet shuffling behind him.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jonathan stepped back into the kitchen, a cup of tea in one hand and his book in another.

He placed the mug in front of Jervis and sat down beside him, opening his book on the table. The smaller man picked up the mug and took a small sip, eyeing Jonathan's book.

"What are you reading?" He asked. Jonathan smiled slightly.

"The complete works of Edgar Allen Poe." He said, going back to the poem he was reading. Unfortunately for him, Jervis, being Jervis, was still curious.

"Which poem is that?" He asked, leaning in to get a better look at the page. Jonathan blushed at the sudden closeness and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"The raven." He said, "It's my favorite." Jervis' faint smile grew into his signature grin, illuminating his entire face.

"Pray tell me Jonathan, why is a raven like a-

"Don't." Jonathan warned, smiling faintly. Jervis smiled and turned his gaze back to his tea. Jonathan thought briefly about asking Jervis what his little 'god' question was about, but decided against it, he didn't want to ruin the relaxed mood that surrounded them both.

"Jonathan?" Jervis asked, looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for letting me stay…" He said, leaning his head against Jonathan's shoulder.

For a brief moment, Jonathan felt his small shriveled heart beat a little faster.

_A/N: ^^ I Only Made 'The Raven' Jonathan's Favorite Because It's _My_ Favorite. It'll Most Likely Show up in Many More of My Fics, So Look out for It. Thanks Again To Muse Bunnies For Inspiring Me 3_


End file.
